


Well Versed in Etiquette

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: Its time for Kylo and Hux to get married!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience! I'm gonna get this done asap. I love you all!
> 
> (psst this is painfully sappy)

Hux sat in the Room of Morning mists, which had been temporarily converted into a prep area for the wedding ceremony. He was braiding his handfasting rope for a third time, still unsatisfied with its appearance. He didn’t have much experience braiding, so the ribbons were fastened unevenly, too loose on one end, bulging awkwardly at the other. He was certain Kylo’s rope would be intricate and beautiful, and he wanted to do his best for his soon-to-be husband.

Had this been an Order wedding, they’d simply sign a document on a datapad confirming the arrangement. Easier, yes, but this traditional Naboo wedding felt so much more …. meaningful. However, that meant much of the planning process involved Kylo teaching Hux about each portion of the ceremony, its cultural significance, and how each part must be performed. Kylo asked if Hux had any wedding customs of his own that he’d like to incorporate, but Hux didn't and shrugged, adding, “I’m honored to participate in your traditions.”

Kylo kissed him enthusiastically.

They hadn’t seen each other for nearly 24 hours now. Another tradition, one Hux wasn’t as thrilled about, but they stayed in constant contact on their datapads, including a few racy messages that resulted in Hux jerking himself off in one of Kylo’s luxurious showers. He bit his lip at the thought of what Kylo promised on their wedding night.

“Sir?” Mitaka appeared by Hux’s side, pulling him out of his reverie.

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ here,” Hux chided fondly. He inspected his braid again, finally somewhat pleased with the results.

Mitaka shuffled awkwardly. “The prince would like to speak to you before the ceremony.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow. “Is this another tradition I’ve forgotten?”

“He said it was to exchange gifts.”

Hux nodded, remembering the long, thin box in his pocket. He didn’t think they’d exchange gifts until after their vows, but he was pleased by this news. It meant Kylo could wear his gift during the actual ceremony. “Anything else?” he asked as he tied off the braid.

“Yes, a Ms. Phasma has arrived with your mother,” Mitaka replied.

Hux smiled openly at the news.

~*~

Kylo sat at his vanity, carefully pinning his hair into place. His satiny white robe cascaded down his chair and pooled at his feet, hiding the risque wedding lingerie he'd picked specifically to drive Hux wild. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before Kylo could answer, the door swung open, revealing a grinning young woman. “Rey,” he smiled, standing to greet her.

“Hello, cousin!” she greeted cheerfully. They enveloped each other in a short hug. When Rey pulled back she noticed one of the many straps of Kylo’s lingerie peeking out from his robe, and pulled on it until it snapped against his chest. “Is this your wedding dress?” she asked incredulously.

Kylo rubbed his fingers over the faint red mark the strap left. “Of course not. This will be under the dress.”

Rey still looked skeptical. “But your dress is see through, isn’t it?”

Kylo’s lips thinned and he didn’t respond. She knew him too well.

“Well, he can’t say I didn’t warn him,” Rey shrugged.

Kylo furrowed his brow. “Warn who?”

Rey bit her lip, avoiding Kylo’s gaze. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Oh Rey, tell me you didn’t-”

“He wants to see you! Especially on such an important day!”

“Rey, I swear to-”

There was another knock at the door. Both of them turned their heads and were greeted by the greying personage of Han Solo. “Hello, son,” he grumbled awkwardly.

For a fraction of a second, Kylo was once again 12 years old, sitting in the co-pilot’s seat of the Millennium Falcon as the heroic Han Solo flew recklessly through an asteroid field, but then the memory was over, and that man’s ghost stood before him, nervous and unsure. It was unsettling. “Hello, father. It’s been a long time.”

“Your, uh …. your mother sent a comm that you were getting married. I know I’ve missed out on a lot, but I couldn’t miss this.”

Kylo nodded slowly, his eyes falling to the floor. “Come to walk me down the aisle?” He could feel his father’s hope crest for a moment before it dissipated.

Han huffed. “I knew better than to expect that much. I just wanted to see you on your big day.”

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Rey looked between the two of them, unsure of what to say or do.

Han cleared his throat. “I’ll let you finish getting ready-”

“Thank you,” Kylo murmured, forcing it out while he had the nerve. “Thank you for coming. It … means a lot.”

Han offered a lopsided grin, and then he and Rey vacated the room silently.

Kylo sat back down at his vanity and stared at his reflection. The makeup hid the facial features he inherited from his father well. His datapad pinged loudly with a new message, shaking him from his melancholy thoughts.

~*~

Hux leaned against a partially opened door, just as Mitaka had instructed, and waited. He turned the box holding Kylo’s gift over in his hands. He hoped Kylo would appreciate it; that it wasn’t too much. When he heard the clacking of footsteps, he straightened, his eyes focused on the far wall opposite the door so he didn’t chance even a peek of his fiance.

Kylo’s presence caressed over his mind soothingly. It was almost as good as seeing him, honestly. Hux sighed happily. “I can’t wait to see you,” he admitted.

Kylo chuckled from the other side of the door. “I feel the same way, but this separation will make our joining that much more satisfying.”

“Only if I never have to be parted from you again.” Hux could feel Kylo’s happiness and adoration washing over him. “I brought your gift.”

At that, Mitaka appeared to act as their mediator. He took the box from Hux and handed it through the doorway, returning with an envelope and a thin, leather-bound book.

Hux took them, but did not open them, instead listening intently as Kylo removed the ribbon and slid the jewelry box open. He heard a soft gasp.

“Hux, this is gorgeous,” he murmured. “Is it for me to wear today?”

“Yes,” Hux answered. “The stones were harvested from the molten core of the Alderaan asteroid field.”

Kylo was silent for several long moments. Hux began to fear the necklace was in poor taste, but then Kylo soothed his mind, overwhelming him with gratitude. “I will wear it with pride. Thank you.”

Hux let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and loosened his anxious grip on his own gifts.

“Your turn,” Kylo chuckled.

Hux looked down at the envelope and book. “Which should I look at first?”

“Either one,” Kylo replied.

Hux flipped open the book, muttering, “Getting me two gifts is unfair-” but then his eyes focused on the images inside. “Pfassking hell,” he hissed, arousal pooling in his groin. He flipped through several pages in sexually frustrated silence.

Mitaka watched him warily, unable to see the contents of the book.

“Do you like them?”

Hux nodded his head vigorously before he remembered to voice his thoughts. “They’re … gorgeous.” The book was filled with photographs of Kylo in various lingerie and poses, each picture more sensual than the last. Upon seeing Kylo’s erection barely encased in a small pair of lacy black panties, Hux closed the book and pressed it against his forehead, willing his heart rate to calm down.

“Its called a boudoir album. You’ll have to make one for me, too.”

Hux flushed brightly at the thought of modeling for such a thing, especially with an unknown photographer while Kylo watched …. He closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts away, but he could feel Kylo’s mirth reverberating through him.

“Open the envelope now,” Kylo prompted.

Hux had already forgotten about it. He lifted the flap and pulled out a creased piece of paper. Once unfolded, he could see the paper was decorated with an intricate border and printed in a rich, green ink. His eyes scanned over the contents for several moments before he realized exactly what he was holding. “Is this the deed to Varykino?”

“Yes.”

“My name is on here … Our name.” He ran his fingers over the bottom where their soon-to-be-married names were printed. _Hux-Organa._

“You’ll be my husband soon, so I thought it pertinent to have your name added to the deed.”

Hux leaned against the heavy wooden door, willing himself as close as physically possible to Kylo, his eyes still lingering on the name. He eventually looked up around the room, so beautiful and ancient and important. It belonged to _them_ now. He pressed his hand to the door, flooding his connection to Kylo with an overwhelming amount of emotion. Kylo accepted it happily. “Thank you.”

At that moment, Mitaka cleared his throat, causing Hux to jump slightly. He had honestly forgotten he was there. “We should continue with preparations, sir.”

Hux sighed, not ready to be parted from his fiance again. In fact, he had a few very specific things he’d like them to be doing right now.

“There will be time for that later,” Kylo chuckled. “I plan on ravishing you as soon as the ceremony is over.”

Mitaka flushed, already working out how to best avoid them afterwards.

~*~

Hux carefully stored his gifts, then made his way down to the stone steps that disappeared into the dark, placid lake. There he found Phasma, his childhood friend, helping his mother out of one of Kylo’s ridiculous gondola speeders.

“Hello, mother,” he greeted as she embraced him tightly. Her brilliant red hair had greyed quite a bit since the last time he’d seen her, but she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

“Oh, Brendol,” she sighed happily, cupping his jaw. “I’m so happy for you.”

Phasma elbowed Hux fondly. “He’s a lucky man.”

Hux flushed. “Thank you. I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

“Not you! The prince is lucky to have such a catch,” Phasma corrected. “You’re the brightest officer the Order has to offer.”

Hux flushed even further. Even the tips of his ears turned pink.

“You’re both very lucky,” his mother chuckled. “Now if you could show us to our rooms so we might change into more appropriate attire.”

Once Hux had escorted them to their rooms, he attempted to return to the wedding prep, but Mitaka ushered him out, explaining that he had everything under control, and it was nearly time for Hux to get dressed. Hux gave in. He had more than enough faith in Mitaka.

Mitaka retrieved a garment bag and held it out to Hux. “Here’s your suit, sir-” he cleared his throat. “Hux.”

Hux smiled. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“It’s been an honor.”

Hux took the suit and made his way back to his temporary room. As he rounded the corner into a narrow hallway, he spotted Leia Organa and an older gentleman conversing at the other end. Hux quickly stepped back around the corner, not wanting to intrude. He was fairly certain the man was Kylo’s father; he felt it like an ache in the back of his mind. Surely this might cause some friction on their important day.

“You seem pretty ok with everything,” Solo murmured gruffly.

“I wasn’t at first,” Organa replied.

Solo chuckled. “I’m sure your first meeting with him went real well.”

“We certainly know where Ben’s stubbornness came from,” Organa admitted. “I still don’t trust the Order; I probably never will, but ….” She paused and sighed. “If our son trusts and … loves this man, then he must be worthwhile.”

“I still haven’t met my future son-in-law.”

“He’s very well-mannered, even when I am not,” Organa replied.

“And Ben loves him?”

“Very much. I’ve never felt such love radiate from two people in my life.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Hux listened as their footsteps faded into the distance, not moving for several long minutes. He seemingly had their blessing. Everything was going to be alright. He finally allowed himself to relax.

~*~

Phasma tugged roughly at Hux’s lapels, straightening out the non-existent flaws she was fixating on. Her own gown poured down her tall frame like mercury, reflecting the light in brilliant patterns on the wall. Hux swatted her hands away and smoothed his hands over his chest.

Phasma stepped back and admired her friend. “It’s not quite the look I was expecting,” she admitted.

Hux turned to inspect his reflection in the mirror. The suit was made from a rich navy brocade, and it was perfectly tailored to suit Hux’s thin frame. He nearly undid his cravat again, but Phasma caught his hand.

“We both have to stop or we’ll never leave this room,” she laughed. “You look very handsome, and I’m sure Kylo will agree.”

Hux flushed again. “I’m glad you could be here.”

Phasma grinned. “I never turn down free booze.”

Hux rolled his eyes fondly, and Phasma pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading out to the veranda where the ceremony would be taking place. Hux checked his appearance once more, but he felt satisfied. He twisted his engagement ring around his finger for comfort, then stood next to the door to listen for the music that would be his cue.

On the opposite side of the veranda, Kylo stood waiting behind his own door. Sabe, one of his eldest attendants, straightened his ridiculously long veil. The edge was embroidered with dozens of fabric starblossoms that trailed gracefully behind him as he walked. He smoothed his hands over his lacy gown, nearly shivering with anticipation.

Sabe took Kylo’s hands in her own, running her thumbs across his knuckles to sooth him like she did when he was a child. “You remind me so much of your grandmother.”

Kylo smiled softly. “She did have a flair for the dramatic,” he chuckled.

Sabe shook her head at him fondly. “She was also kind and intelligent.”

Kylo squeezed her frail hands gently. “Thank you.”

“And she was quite the looker,” she winked.

Kylo burst into laughter at the old woman’s humor.

Suddenly, the music signalling the beginning of the ceremony began to play. Sabe released Kylo’s hands and stepped back. Kylo pulled the beaded veil down over his face, then pushed open the double doors leading out onto the veranda.

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/ShowingoffUSETHISONE_zpsmihnxkyg.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse at Kylo's boudoir album contributed by [Empress Elizabeth](http://empress-elizabeth.tumblr.com/) who is an amazing artist, so go give her lots of attention!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments desperately desired ;__;


End file.
